creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Eric
is episode 31a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on January 1, 2000. Synopsis In order to test out his newly built time machine, Edward sends Eric to the Stone Age. However, what was meant to only be a short visit may become a permanent stay in this era for Eric... Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Oscar, Caveman #1 and The Narrator *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Caveman #2 *Edward Felker as Caveman #3 *Eric Stuart as Caveman #4 *Frank Welker as Dinosaurs and the Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex Trivia *This is one of the few instances where Edward and Eric are seen without any other members of The Lucky 6. *This episode originally was about Edward sending Eric to the future, rather than the past. *In order to coincide with 1999 going into 2000, this episode premiered exactly at midnight on 1/1/2000 during the 1999 Edward and Eric New Year’s Eve Marathon. This made it the first episode of any TV show to premiere in 2000. **This is also the only episode of the entire series to premiere late at night. *This was the first episode to be animated with the digital ink and paint method. *After this episode premiered, it did not air on TV again until the day after its sister episode, An Apple a Day, premiered. **Since this episode premiered at midnight, it was considered a rare episode for a while. *Although this episode premiered in 2000, the copyright date at the end of the credits is 1999. Transcript (Episode opens with a shot of prehistoric Lakeside's skyline. The water is murky, and there is fog everywhere) The Narrator: Ah, the Stone Age. (we see a swamp) Where dinosaurs ruled the Earth and mindless cavemen hunted wild animals with nothing but their bare hands. (and then we see a prehistoric wasp flying by) This time period reminds me of the time our old pal Eric was used as a test experiment for Edward's time machine. Let's just say THAT went well. (camera fades to the current Lakeside) It was a nice, sunny morning... (Edward is zapping a blowtorch and wearing a welding mask. Then, he takes it off) 'Edward: '''Well, I never thought I'd accomplish it, but I have invented a time machine! (looks at his watch) And Eric will barge in to ruin it in 3...2...1... (Eric bursts in) '''Eric: '''Edward, may I use your time machine so I can get an A on (holds up a paper with a big red F) my test? '''Edward: '''No, Eric. '''Eric: '''Please? '''Edward: '''No. '''Eric: '''Please? '''Edward: '''Alright, alright! But you've GOT to listen carefully. (Eric grows ears all over his body, which disturbs Edward) '''Eric: '''I'm all ears! '''Edward: '''Umm, ok. Well, the world of time travel is more complicated than it seems. You could- '''Eric: '''Step on an insect and prevent our great-great-grandparents from existing - yeah, I've heard that more than you let me test out your gadget stuff. '''Edward: '(sighs) Fine. I needed a test guinea pig anyway. '''Eric: '''Didn't you already have one? As in literally? '''Edward: '''What? (Camera cuts to the grave of Edward's pet guinea pig, which he presumably had before Oscar) (Then, we see Edward pushing the time machine into the lab's experiment room) '''Edward: '''All set. (quickly runs to the control panel) Oscar, flip the switch! (Oscar hoots and plugs in an oversized cord with his beaks, and then he flies to the control panel) (The time machine generates blue electric sparks and a light blue glow) '''Edward: '''Eric, step in. Category:Edward and Eric Category:Edward and Eric episodes Category:Edward and Eric Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages